Tell Her About It
by qwert
Summary: Ron is trying to convince Harry to tell Hermione how he feels... Will he do it? Songfic to Billy Joel's song "Tell Her About It" I know, I know, not a very creative title, if you have any suggestions, please tell me! And please R/R!


AN: I don't own anything. The song belongs to either Billy Joel or whoever actually owns it, and all Harry Potter related stuff belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Obviously, this is a songfic to a Billy Joel song ("Tell Her About It")

(Ron's POV)

"Come on, Harry!" I yelled at my best friend of six and a half years.

"No!" he stubbornly replied.

I literally had to drag him off his bed and down the stairs to the common room. It is really annoying to have a best friend who won't admit to liking a girl. He won't even go down to the common room to say hello to her!

You may have already guessed which girl has captured Harry's heart. It's Hermione. I honestly do not really know what he sees in her, but that is just me. In my eyes, Hermione is just a know-it-all bookworm, but to Harry, she is a goddess of some sort. Now, Harry won't admit that he likes her to anyone besides me. I promised him that I would not squeal, but you won't tell him that I told you, would you? I sincerely hope not, for quidditch has made Harry a lot stronger than he used to be, and he may hurt me.

Anyways, as I was dragging Harry to the couch in front of the fire, Hermione stood up from crouching beside the giant bookcase. I honestly think she is the only one who uses that thing. Wait, I take that back, because kids do use it, they use it as a table where they put down their food and drinks.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron," Hermione said, smiling in our direction. Harry smiled in return and said hi a little shakily.

"Hey, Hermione. Do you want to go with Harry and me to the kitchen and see if Dobby will get us some food?" I asked her.

Harry gave me a venomous Look. I just grinned in his direction and chuckled to myself.

"Sure!" she replied happily, leaning her elbows on the back of the couch. Then she jumped up and exclaimed, "Just let me put these books away, I'll only be a second!" Half way through the sentence, she started toward the staircase that let to the seventh year girls' dormitory.

"What is your problem?!" Harry yelled at me in a whisper as soon as Hermione was out of earshot.

I pretended to look confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you just do that?" he hissed at me.

I laughed. Harry slapped me on the arm. Hermione came down then, so I could not retaliate. Instead, I stuck my tongue out in his direction when her head was turned. Childish, I know, but it gets the point across.

So the three of us walked down to the kitchen, under the protection of the invisibility cloak. I made sure to let Harry and Hermione walk a little ahead of me. I smiled to myself, because neither of them would admit that they like each other. Dean and I have a bet going on about how long it will take the two of them to get together. I said it would happen within the next 14 days, so I have that long to convince Harry to tell Hermione how he feels. This shouldn't be _that_ hard. Should it?

I was carefully watching Harry and Hermione throughout our whole trip to the kitchens and back. Harry had snuck peeks at Hermione thirteen times, and Hermione looked at Harry without his knowledge fourteen times.

~Listen boy I don't want to see you  
Let a good thing slip away  
You know I don't like watching anybody  
Make the same mistakes I made  
She's a real nice girl and she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do  
Listen boy I'm sure that you think  
You got it all under control  
You don't want somebody telling you  
The way to stay in someone's soul  
You're a big boy now and you'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing she ought to know~

I was in my dormitory with just Harry, since Dean, Neville, and Seamus were all in the common room studying for the Divination exam the next day. Harry and I had decided long ago never to study Divination, because we make it up in class, so why not make it up during exams?

Anyway, I decided to have a little chat with Harry then.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked, getting my friend's attention.

"What, Ron?" he replied.

"Why don't you just tell Hermione how you feel?" I asked cautiously, testing the waters.

"Don't even bother," he said sternly.

I took this to mean, "Don't even bother not telling me, because I need you to remind me again and again." Therefore, I responded with, "Tell her about it. Tell her everything you feel. Trust me, you won't regret it. What you _will_ regret is never telling her. I know she feels the same way. She won't tell you how she feels because she thinks you don't like her in that way! Prove her wrong!"

Harry took a step back; he was probably surprised at me, because I began to yell the end of my little speech. I almost surprised myself. I think I should become a professional orator after I graduate from Hogwarts.

He at first just stared at me, but then he looked down at the wooden floor and shook his head slowly.

"Why won't you tell her?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because, you are just saying that she likes me. How am I to know that she _actually likes __me?" he said skeptically._

I sighed in frustration. I cannot believe that he was being this difficult! "Harry, if you don't tell her. She is going to be with someone who _will tell her that he likes her. I am pretty sure that there are other single guys here who would go out with her, Ernie MacMillan to name one," I said sternly._

I noticed that Harry's faced paled considerably. I just nodded. Then I continued, "Look, I know that you don't like people telling you what to do, but you have to listen to me. I couldn't help but notice that you have not really talked to her at all recently. In fact, you almost completely ignore her. You can't do that. She might think something is wrong. Even if there is nothing wrong, would that make you feel better if she leaves you? Now of course, she can't really _leave you, as you were never together, but she _could_ stop talking to you, and I _know_ that you would not be able to handle that," I said quickly, but with conviction._

Harry pondered that for a bit, as I sat on my bed and waited for his reaction. He didn't say anything, so I decided to continue, "Do you remember why Lavender and I broke up? She said it was because I never told her how I felt about anything, especially her. She was right. I just assumed she knew. You can't make the same mistake I made. You have to make Hermione know that you like her, or else you will never have a chance with her. Is that what you really want?" It still hurt a little to bring up the touchy subject of Lavender and I, but I figured it was worth it at the given moment.

Harry opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then he closed it. He did this gesture a couple of times. I think he was trying to figure out the best way in which to respond. Finally, after a few moments of utter silence, save for the sound of his moving mouth, Harry spoke up, "Ron, I can't simply go up to Hermione and say, 'Hey, I like you! Go out with me, please?' It just doesn't work that way."

~Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it, tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means  
Listen boy, it's not automatically a certain guarantee  
To insure yourself, you've got to provide  
Communication constantly  
When you love someone, you're always insecure  
And there's only one good way to reassure~

"I know it doesn't work that way, Harry. You should really say, 'Hey, Hermione, listen. I really, really, really like you; I have for a long time. Will you please do me the grandiose honor 

of letting me have the privilege of taking you out sometime on a date?' That would get her attention." I said.

Harry just raised his eyebrow at me, and then he sighed a sigh of a frustrated man. I sighed also, to emphasize my point.

"Listen, Harry, you're my best mate, so I'm going to be straight with you. I can tell that Hermione likes you, it's so obvious. I honestly do not know why you can't see it. Everyone else does," I said, getting a bit miffed at his lack of observation.

Harry just remained silent.

I sighed and continued, "Look, I will give you the rest of the day to talk to her about how you feel, or else… Or else _I _will tell her for you!" I said. I wish you could have seen the horrified expression that was on Harry's face, it was _priceless_. His jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out, and his breathing became wicked heavy. I almost burst out laughing; it was definitely a Kodak moment. I love using that expression, a Kodak moment. Hermione used it once, and I didn't know what it meant, but then she explained it to me. Now I use it whenever I can.

Anyways, Harry stared at me, shocked, for some odd minutes. I just looked at him with a straight face. I think it finally dawned on him that I was serious, because he then went over to me with his wand pointed at my chest and loomed over me, for I was half sitting and half laying on my bed. I was a little surprised to say the least, because Harry was never very threatening toward his friends, especially his _best friend. However, I pulled my wand out and held it firm. Neville decided to walk in then. He took one look at the scene and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Harry is going to kill Ron!"_

I heard some murmurs, and then footsteps. I knew at once it was Hermione. Right on cue, Hermione barged into the room. Harry had stopped leaning over me, and I sat up straight. "Oh, hi, Hermione," I said very casually.

"Hi," she said somewhat quizzically.

I smiled at her innocently, as Harry sat on his own bed. "I think Harry wants to talk to you, Hermione," I said as I stood up. I dragged Neville out of the room, and shut the door behind us, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked curiously as she saw me dragging Neville down the staircase.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking, and Neville came in at a bad moment," I replied offhandedly.

Ginny just shrugged and got back to her reading. Neville gave me a weird look and walked out of the common room.

I then hurried back upstairs, and pressed my ear to my dorm room. I wouldn't say I was spying; I would like to call it _making sure Harry doesn't ruin his life_.

This is what I heard.

"What was that about?" Hermione said.

"Oh, nothing, just Ron being a git," Harry replied.

I frowned at that comment, but then I remembered it was all for the good of my two best friends, so I decided to let that remark slide.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione inquired.

I knew that Harry was blushing then, I could just sense it.

He was probably pacing the room by then, he responded with, "Oh… right… that… well, you see… Ron wanted me to tell you…" he trailed off.

I could have smacked him all the way to South America.

~Tell her about it, let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you, tell her you wish you were there  
Tell her about it, everyday before you leave  
Pay her some attention, give her something to believe  
Cause now and then, she'll get to worrying  
Just because you haven't spoken for so long  
Though you may not have done anything  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone  
Listen boy, it's good information  
From a man who's made mistakes  
Just a word or two that she gets from you  
Could be the difference that it makes  
She's a trusting soul, she's put her trust in you  
But a girl like that won't tell you what you should do~

"He wanted you to tell me what?" she said encouragingly.

_Come on, Hermione, get that boy to talk! I know you can! _I silently cheered.

I heard some shuffling, so I knew that Harry was still pacing back and forth. I could just see the image of the room in my mind: Harry, pacing back and forth, brushing his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Hermione, sitting on his bed, legs crossed, probably tucking her hair behind her ear, patiently waiting for Harry to continue. If he didn't, she would stand up and put her hand on his arm, and then look at him inquiringly. Harry would sigh again and start to talk.

And he did.

"Well… you see… Ron kind of knows of a… a… let's call it a _secret about me. I don't want other people knowing, but he insists that they do. He also says that I should tell… _someone_… about it, but I don't think I should, because I don't know how… that person… would react," he said._

"Oh," was her reply, it was soft, and almost… disappointed? Maybe.

"Do you like someone? Is that it?" Hermione said_. I knew she was smart!_

"Actually… yeah… sorta…" Harry said. _He is such a dunce._

"Oh."

_Come on, Harry, just tell her! And he calls _me _a git!_ I thought to myself.

"May I ask who it is?" Hermione said politely, but quietly. _Oh, as if you didn't know!_

Harry told me later that he heard my voice in his head, saying, "Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel. You will regret it if you don't." I assume it was just about then in the conversation.

Harry replied after a moment, "Are you sure you want to know?"

There was a pause, and then, very softly, I could hear a, "Yes."

I knew that Harry had just paled; anyone who knows Harry would know that. I heard some shuffling of Harry's feet, and then, "Alright, but I warning you, I bet you'll regret it."

Silence.

"Why… why would I regret it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Because… because… because it's you," Harry blurted out the last bit quite quickly.

More silence.

I took it to mean they were making out, so I walked away, because, hey, what kind of friend spies on his friends making out? That's just mean.

I learned about five minutes later what happened, as a red Hermione and a red Harry walked down the staircase.  
Everyone started whistling and clapping. This made the red pair even more embarrassed. I smiled to myself. Parvati yelled out, "Kiss him!"

Harry beat her to it, and he kissed her. I smiled at Dean as I held up my hand. Dean groaned and handed over the 20 galleons.

"Are you glad you told her about it?" I asked Harry cheerfully after he and Hermione finished their kiss.

Harry simply laughed and kissed Hermione again.

~Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it, tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means  
Tell her about it  
Tell her how you feel right now  
Tell her about it  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
You got to tell her about it  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
You got to tell her about it  
Before it gets too late  
You got to tell her about it  
You know the girl don't want to wait  
You got to tell her about it~


End file.
